The present invention generally relates to computer display systems, and more specifically to a computer display system with manual fail-safe back-up.
The United States Navy and foreign navies use manual display panels, referred to as fiddle boards, to maintain current status displays for various operations. Fiddle boards are transparent plastic display panels with an integral light source. The panels are constructed with appropriate light transmitting characteristics, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9clight pipesxe2x80x9d, so that when the light source shines into the panel""s edge, light is distributed throughout the panel, and the display is evenly illuminated. Data is written with grease pencils on the back of the panel by human operators writing backwards so that users in front of the fiddle board can read the updated status displays with an unobstructed view.
Computer driven flat-panel display screens are commonly used in other industries to maintain current status displays for similar operations. Data is entered into a computer system and then displayed on the computer-driven display for viewing by end users.
Replacing the current fiddle board systems with computer-driven computer-driven display systems would allow the navy to reduce the manpower required to staff naval decision centers. However, mission critical status displays must have a manual back-up mode to provide fail-safe operation. Current computer-driven flat panel displays have no fail-safe manual back-up mode. If the computer system driving the flat-panel display screen or the flat panel display screen itself fails, the current status display would be lost and the operation placed in jeopardy.
For reasons stated above, and for other reasons presented in greater detail in the Description of the Preferred Embodiments section of the present application, a computer-driven display system is desired which has a manual fail-safe back-up that duplicates the functionality of the current fiddle board display system.
The present invention provides a computer display system that is coupled to a computer system. The computer display system includes a computer-driven display screen with a housing that displays information from the computer system. A manual display screen is mounted to the housing of the computer-driven display screen and displays information provided by a human operator. The computer-driven display screen is viewable from a line-of-sight in a first mode of operation, and the manual display screen is view from the line-of-sight in a second mode of operation.
In one embodiment, the computer-driven display screen comprises a back-lit flat panel display screen. A transparent polycarbonate plastic manual display screen is mounted to the front of the computer-driven display screen housing.
In one embodiment, the manual display screen includes an integral light source that provides edge lighting to illuminate the manual display screen. Additionally, the computer display system includes a back-up power source capable of supplying power to the integral light source.
In one embodiment, the computer-driven display screen is hinge-mounted to an external supporting surface. Additionally, the manual display screen is hinge-mounted to the computer-driven display screen housing.
In one embodiment, the computer-driven display screen and the manual display screen are rotatable to be substantially perpendicular to the line-of-sight in a first mode of operation. In a second mode of operation, the computer-driven display screen is rotatable to be substantially parallel with the line-of-sight and the manual display screen is rotatable to be substantially perpendicular to the line-of-sight.
In one embodiment, the computer system and the computer-driven display screen are operational in a first mode of operation. In a second mode of operation, the computer system and/or the computer-driven display screen are not operational.
One aspect of the present invention provides a method for displaying information. The method includes displaying information provided from a computer system on a computer-driven display screen that is viewable from a line-of-sight in a first mode of operation. Additionally, the method includes displaying information provided by a human operator on a manual display screen that is viewable from the line-of-sight in a second mode of operation.
The present invention can provide a system for displaying computer-generated information on a computer-driven display screen that has a manual fail-safe back-up that duplicates the functionality of a fiddle board display system.